1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink assemblies for cooling electronic components. Specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting structure for heat sink assemblies.
2. Background Art
Electronic components generate heat during operation, which may negatively affect their performance. In the case of consumer electronics, such as personal computers, televisions, and stereo equipment, electronic components are often mounted on circuit boards within an enclosed chassis. Chassis restrict air flow to electronic components, and cooling devices are often required to cool the electronic devices within a chassis. One such cooling device is a heat sink. Heat sinks are conductive heat radiating elements that draw heat from electronic components and dissipate the heat into cooler air. Fans are often incorporated into a chassis in order to circulate cooling air to render heat sinks more effective.
Heat sinks are often made from metallic components, and may be heavy and difficult to mount near electronic components. Because the heat sinks may be used in unison with fans, the mounting must also be resistant to vibration.
Conventional devices use complex mounting structures that are difficult to install on circuit boards, that utilize a combination of plastic and metal parts, and that fail to supply sufficient rigidity to the heat sink mounting.
Therefore, there is a need for a secure mounting structure for a heat sink assembly that is easy to install and that does not require a large number of components.
The present invention satisfies the above needs and may achieve other advantages not present in conventional devices.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a heat sink mounting assembly includes a base having an opening for supporting the heat sink assembly, deformable retainer members that are engageable with the base to bias the base toward a chassis wall, and screws that exert a bias on the deformable retainer members. The screws may be screwed into nuts secured to the chassis. When the screws are tightened into the nuts, the deformable retainable members are deformed and biased against the base.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the base for supporting the heat sink assembly can be easily installed on a circuit board by screwing the screws into the nuts secured to the chassis. The deformable retainer members absorb shocks, and lessen the effects of vibration of the heat sink assembly. This feature allows for the use of larger and heavier heat sink assemblies, which more effectively convey heat away from components on the circuit board. In addition, because the screws are directly attached to the chassis through the nuts, the heat sink mounting assembly provides a secure attachment for the heat sink assembly.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the circuit board can include apertures for receiving the screws. The heat sink mounting assembly can therefore be easily mounted by simply placing the heat sink base over a socket of the circuit board, and inserting the screws into the apertures in the circuit board.
According to a third aspect of the invention, shoulders can be provided on the screws. The shoulders stop the advancement of the screws and alert the installer that the screws have been sufficiently screwed into the nuts. This feature further increases the ease of assembly of the mounting assembly.
Other aspects and advantages of aspects of the invention will be discussed with reference to the drawings figures and to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.